Afternoon Tea
by AyakaSenpai
Summary: Sebastian brings Ciel his afternoon tea, along with some fun.


Ciel Phantomhive was like any other young earl, except of course for his demon butler. Sebastian Michaelis was a Phantomhive butler indeed always tending to his young master's wants and needs. Much like the need for his afternoon tea.

I waited for the knock on the door signaling that my tea was ready. *Knock Knock* "Come in Sebastian". My butler walks in pushing a silver cart. Sebastian stops the cart next to my desk before i ask if today's tea is Earl Grey. He smiles and bows, "Yes my lord, I have also made a Triple Decker Chocolate Cheesecake just for you".

"Of course its for me. Who else was gonna eat it, you? Don't make me laugh".

"Of course not, My Lord" Sebastian says before handing me the tea. His fingers sliding across mine, making me shiver. I can't recall how long this has been going on but i started noticing it 2 weeks ago.

Just like with the tea cup, Sebastian has been stealing touches. While undressing and dressing me, bathing me, to giving me my morning and afternoon tea. At first I thought nothing of it, and why would I? He's a bloody demon and my butler at that. It started to bother me.

_Why would he do this? First it was slight touches and they progressed into slowly bathing me or stopping at the last button for a little too long while undressing me at night. What is purpose for doing these things. _I think to myself. _I can't seem to think of anything. The more i think about it the more confused I get. I don't hate it. _And that scares me the most.

After I have a sip of my tea I start right on my beautiful desert. I take the fork off the desk and take a fork full of chocolate cake. I honestly don't know what this man makes these with but they are damn good! Though he'll never be told that of course.

"Is it to your liking My Lord?" Sebastian says with a smirk when he sees i'm enjoying my cake.

"It's fine I suppose." not wanting to tell him just how great it really is.

"Very good, I only want the best for my little young lord."

_What was that? Is he making fun of me? How dare he!_

"Are you making fun of my you bastard?"

"Why would you say that, Young master?"

I look at his now smiling face and start getting pissed. "How dare you ask that! For the past two week you've been stealing touches and watching me while I'm naked. Did you not think I'd notice? Well I did! And now you're laughing at me. Who the hell do you think I am? I am your damn master. You shall not make a fool of me."

His smile turned to shock and then to a dark smirk which sent a chill up my spine.

"Does Young master not like to be embarrassed?" He walked behind my chair rubbing his finger across the top.

I look at him embarrassed and angry. "How dare you speak to your master that way you fool"!

"My apologies Young Master. I was just trying to poke some fun at you. After all it is you who blushes when I touch you, is it not"? _There he goes again, laughing at me._

He begins to stroke my hair. I look up before slapping his hand away.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Thinking you can touch me so freely." _Is he trying to piss me off._

He's showing me such a sorrowful expression I feel a little bad. _Wait, why should I feel bad, he started it._ I stare at him not knowing what to do. He moves so he's kneeling in front of my chair. He stares up at me before sliding his hands up my thighs. He puts his hands up my shirt and rubs his fingers over my nipples.

"W-wh-what are you doing?" I'm so shocked I can't even comprehend what's going on.

"What does it look like Young master?" He looks at me with a dark smirk.

Before I know it he's getting closer to me. His lips touch mine. We sit like that for a little while. He starts moving his mouth, I relax into the kiss and start kissing back. _What's wrong with me? Why am I giving in? This is my first kiss!_

I can feel him smile, knowing I've given up for now. I feel his tongue brush against my lips, wanting entrance. I open my lips a little and he takes the chance to push his tongue in before I change my mind, making me squeal. His fingers return to rubbing my nipples before pinching them. Our tongues were battling dominance, him being the older male he won. I had to pull away to breath, I was blushing and panting like crazy.

He looks at me with this scary look in his eyes. Lust. Thats when I knew how this was going to end. I tried to get up but he was too fast, pushing me down. He slid off his tie and tied it around my hands. He begins to remove my shirt. _No wonder he dressed my in light clothes, he had this in mind from the start! _I felt his tongue on my left nipple while his fingers were pinching the the other. He slid his tongue up my chest to my neck. He started kissing, biting and sucking my neck. I let out a moan. Having my neck sucked felt so good I couldn't help it.

"Did that feel good Young master?" He asks with a grin.

"Hell no! Let me go you damn demon!" Of course I knew he wasn't going to.

I heard my pants being unbuckled and unzipped. I felt my pants being removed. My erection was visible through my boxers. I blushed and tried to hide it with my tied hands but was cut off by Sebastian's head. Sebastian licked my stomach down to the top on my underwear. He pulled them off in one swift movement. I felt his hot breath on my penis. He started to lick my shaft. I was confused on what was happening. I think I heard Bard talking about something like this, he called it a 'blowjob" I think.

I was suddenly taken into Sebastian's mouth making me yelp. I could feel the wet cavern, and it felt damn good. I couldn't believe that not only was I allowing my butler to do this but I was enjoying it. He began to suck on it. I couldn't help but moan. I put my hands on his head pushing down so I could feel more. He knew what I wanted and sucked harder. I gripped his hair.

"U-u-ntie m-my h-hands, Seb-bastian..." I panted, wanting to grip his hair better.

"No."

"Bas-stard.."

My stomach started to feel tight. I didn't know what was happening.

"Ahh ngh Sebastian I f-feel w-w-weird. Something... somethings c-coming o-o-out."

I could feel something coming out. It shot right in his mouth. He pulled back after it was all in his mouth.

"Yum. Young master's cum is so tasty" He says, licking his lips.

_Are we done? I sure hope so. _

I go to get up but am slid down some more. I see Sebastian pulling off his gloves, and I know its not over. There is something wet and thin poking at my backside. I wasn't sure what it was until I felt it go inside. It was Sebastian's finger. It hurt, but not as bad as I thought. That thought changed real quick. One was replaced by two. The fingers started making a scissoring motion. It started hurting less and less. Thats when he hit something inside me that made me see stars.

'AHHH" I screamed

"Ohh~ Did I find it?" He asks. _Find what?_

He hits it a few more times while stroking my erection the popped up again. I feel so good I'm moaning like a girl would. I whimper at the feeling of them being pulled out.

"Don't worry my little kitten~ I'll give you something even bigger."

I lay there for a minute or two while Sebastian pulls something out of his coat. Its a bottle that says "Love lotion". _When did he buy that?_

I see him taking his clothes off. His erection is standing tall. It's so big it scares me to think that will be inside of me. He begins to rub the lotion on his cock and sees me staring.

"Like what you see?"

"As if bastard!"

He picked me up and sat down in the chair with me on his lap. He places me over him and sets me down slowly. I feel the heat sliding inside me. I gasp at the pain. It's like nothing I've felt before. He waited till I was used to it to go deeper. My stomach hurt so much I thought I was going to throw up.

"OW..It hurts… pull out now! I scream, tears rolling down my cheek.

"Calm down. I'll wait." He purrs.

We sat like that for a while then he started moving. At first all i felt was pain but then it was if the pain just seemed to melt away.

"Ahh.. ngh" I moaned.

My sweet spot was hit again and again. All I could feel was pleasure. He nuzzled his head in between my neck and my shoulder and began kissing again. I could feel his teeth graze my skin while thrusting inside me. He was nipping at my neck, he broke the skin and I could feel blood run down my chest.

My hips started to meet his thrusts.

"AHH NGH Sebas-astian it f-feels s-so g-g-good nghhh.." I panted.

As he hit my sweet spot I could feel my stomach tighten again.

"HHAA Sebas nghhhh I can't i'm go-onna cum!"

He was sweating and I could tell by the way he looked he was gonna cum too.

He hit it once more and then I came crying his name "SEBASTIAN!"

I shot all over our stomachs. He followed not too long after that cumming inside me.

We sit there panting for a while then he pulls out. He cleans us up and dresses me. He gets dressed and asks, "How was the afternoon tea, Young master?"

"It could have been sweeter." I say.

"I'll keep that in mind for tomorrow."

_Bastard. Just when did I fall in love with him._


End file.
